Olaf/Jacky 50A
Biography Olaf, the Berserker was a champion in the famous online game League Of Legends. Olaf was born in Lokfar, Freljord. And as his name is probably a bit funny, his fighting skills are made for war. He lives only for the clash of steel weapons and battle cries, and is truly alive when grabbing the jaw of death. One day, one of the elder of Lokfar was tired of all his boasting. And Olaf mocked the elder and threw a bone. Then he hunted down the legendary feared frost serpents, and then, Olaf goes for another killing spree. And he is promised of a glorious death from another champion named Sejuani. Olaf was part of The Winters' Claw clan. Class Scrapper *Gains Close Quarter Combat when attacking or being attacked by an Infiltrator and performs follow up attack that are True Strike. *Vulnernable to Bruisers. Bruisers gains Enraged when attacking or being attacked by Scrappers, increasing their stats. Recruit *Requires 48 Command Points Recruitment Dialogue: *"Leave nothing behind, agent! Let our enemies tremble within Olaf!" Passives The Winter's Claw *Deals 50% more damage against enemies that are Chilled. *Deals 40% more damage against enemies with damage-over time debuffs. *Follow-up attacks deals 70% more damage. Lives For Steel *Gains 20% more damage each time being hit by a melee attack. *Reduces damage taken from ranged attacks by 10%. Rage Of Freljord *May increase Olaf's attack by 90% if being hit by critical hits from an enemy. Ragnarok *After Olaf's health is reduced to -30%, Olaf will do 3 follow-up attacks everytime he attacks. *Grants Olaf 50% more evasion when Olaf has -50% health. *Counters every attack, counter attacks have a follow-up attack. *Olaf will join an ally's attack. Actions Vicious Strikes (Level 1) *5 hits. *Melee attack. *Attacks one enemy *Inflicts: **Bleeding x5: Takes damage over time every round. Targets inflicted by this takes damage after performing a hostile action. **Winded: Removes and prevents Follow-Up attacks. **Exposed: Defense reduced by 25%. *Grants: **(Olaf) Taste Of Battle: If Olaf is buffed, Olaf's stats will be increased by 50%. **(Olaf) Blood Drain: Restores 10% health to Olaf and healing effects to Olaf will be increased by x2. Berserker Rage (Level 2) *Buff. *Buffs self. *Special Properties: **Quick Action: Gains an immediate free turn after this action. *Grants: **(Olaf) Raging Berserker: Olaf will gain 10% more attack after being hit depending on how much the attack's amount. Stackable until 5 times. After stacks to 5, Olaf will do 3 follow-up attacks and when attacking Bruisers, Olaf will also gain Enraged. Undertow (Level 6) *1 hit. *Ranged attack. *Attacks one enemy. *Inflicts: **Exposed: Defense reduced by 25%. **Ravaged: Takes more damage from bleeding damage-over-time. **Slowed: Evasion reduced by 25%. *Special Properties: **Guaranteed Hit: Guaranteed to hit the target 100%. **Guaranteed Crit: Guaranteed to deal critical damage to the target 100%. Reckless Swing (Level 9) *1 hit. *Melee attack. *Attacks one enemy. *Special Properties: **True Strike: Ignores most avoidance effects. **Exploits Bleeds: Deals extra damage to bleeding targets. *Inflicts: **Intimidated: Reduces all stats. **Curse Of Freljord: May be inflicted with Chilled after being attacked by Olaf twice and lose 2 turns. **Heavy Wounds: Takes 100% more damage from every attacks. Stats *Health: 3/5 *Stamina: 3/5 *Attack: 5/5 *Defense: 2/5 *Accuracy: 4/5 *Evasion: 3/5 Team-Up Bonuses *Alias-less: It's Olaf, y' know. *League Of Legends: Bonus for bringing 2 League Of Legends characters. *Bloodlust: Heroes that inflicts Bleeding. Alternate Costume Glacial Olaf * Classes: **Bruiser **Scrapper (Default class) *Class Cost: **Bruiser: 67 CPs **Scrapper: 50 CPs. New Passive: Winter Of Freljord *Curse Of Freljord debuff, which is inflicted with his L9, Reckless Swing, now replaces the Chilled with Deathfrost and gains Guaranteed Crit. *Deals 100% more damage against Chilled and Deathfrosted targets. Category:Heroes Category:Video Games Category:Male Category:League of Legends Category:48 CP